origins_of_the_gemless_seafandomcom-20200214-history
The Dragon Age
The Dragon Age, also known as the Age of Peace to many, was the shortest Age in the timeline of Senterras, lasting only 50 years before the Dawn Age started. It is a time of great importance, however, serving as a time of peace for most of Senterras. Year 1 Dragon Age * Lord Daemon Fordragon was removed from power by his commander, Lord Varus Pendragon, exposing Daemon Fordragon for causing the Darkest Night event * The Fordragon Expedition is disbanded * Pendragon, the Human Nation was then founded by Lord Varus Pendragon * Lord Varus Pendragon was named King of Pendragon Year 2 Dragon Age * An allied peace treaty among the Five Nations was agreed at the Summit of Mount Caelo * The meeting, known as the Summit of the Five, started as a tradition here and is respected by the leaders of the Five Nations and was hosted by Saint Aldmeria * The agreement also agreed upon making worship of the Nine Divines the official religion of Senterras Year 5 Dragon Age * The Chapel of the Nine was built in the city of Divinus, a holy land dedicated to worship of the Nine Divines on an island that exists in the middle of the Jeweled Sea * Saint Aldmeria sat at the helm of Divinus as leader and First Prophet, heralding this new age of peace * King Mular Deepstone steps down from the throne of Serdtse, naming Gulak Steelskin of the Goliaths as the next king Year 16 Dragon Age * The Gnomes joined the nation of Serdtse and Pendragon, for their expertise on tinkering and engineering * Adrak the Bloody retires as Warchief and leader to the Orcs, naming Moonstar the Nimble as next Warchief and his son, Gordrak the Bold was leader to the Orcs Year 25 Dragon Age * Saint Aldmeria left Divinus and placed her disciple, the High Half-Elf, Llariel, in charge of running the city Year 26 Dragon Age * Sister Llariel was named Saint Llariel in lieu of Aldmeria's long absence from the city of Divinus * At this time, a cult known as The True Divines emerged from the Jauh region * King Varus Pendragon steps down from the throne, naming his son Prince Jorah Pendragon as the next heir to the throne of Odyssey Year 30 Dragon Age * Aldmeria has disappeared for 5 years, and assumed dead by the Chapel of the Nine * News of Aldmeria's 5-year long absence was revealed to the leaders of the Five Nations and the whole of Senterras * Saint Llariel was ousted from power and replaced by her Dragonborn disciple, Pagar Kruulmantor * Llariel was placed under house arrest indefinitely Year 35 Dragon Age * Aldmeria returned to Divinus and exposed Pagar's true identity as the leader of The True Divines cult and servant to the Daedric Prince, Boethiah * She defeated Pagar and regained control over Divinus once more * Llariel was found tortured to death; it was revealed that Llariel had been watching over Aldmeria's body, who had entered the Astral Planes using a soul stone 10 years ago and got trapped by Boethiah's dark magics; Llariel had tasked an adventurer known as the Hero of Odyssey to rescue Aldmeria's soul and break the curse * Aldmeria set out to purge the Chapel of the Nine of Boethiah's influence and later moved the Chapel to the city of Odyssey to honor the hero that saved her and Senterras Year 36 Dragon Age *Aldmeria swears to destroy the remnants of the Daedric influence in Senterras, starting her crusade against evil *The Hero of Odyssey was tasked with heading the Summit of the Five and restoring confidence to the people *An order of warriors dedicated to destroying evil on the lands of Senterras were created by the Chapel of the Nine named the Vigilance of Stendarr Year 40 Dragon Age * Other guilds such as the Arcanists' College and Legion of the Iron Gauntlet were started * Sorcerer Petra Goldwyn of the High Elves was named Archmage of the Arcanists' College * General Grimm Stonedark of the Dwarves was named Leader of the Legion of the Iron Gauntlet Year 42 Dragon Age * Guilds declare themselves to be independent of the Five Nations * The True Divines cult's leader Mormon Fyr is exposed to be the Daedric Prince, Mephala, in avatar form by the Hero of Odyssey, who has been working with Aldmeria * Mephala is defeated with the combined help of Aldmeria, the Hero of Odyssey, Queen Emilia Farys, King Jorah Pendragon, Warchief Moonstar the Nimble, Lord Arthus Miradin and King Gulak Steelskin Year 47 Dragon Age * The year's Summit of the Five was interrupted by the appearance of a Silver Dragon, who warns the leaders about a new threat in Senterras Year 49 Dragon Age * The Wyrm Cult, a mysterious cult that worships dragons, start to gain influence in the land of Senterras * The Hero of Odyssey, along with Aldmeria and Highlord Damien Silverford of the Vigilance of Stendarr go on a journey to investigate The Wyrm Cultists Year 50 Dragon Age * The Wyrm Cult summons the Five-Headed Dragon Goddess Tiamat using a portal Dragonspawn Pits of Azharul and wreaks havoc on Senterras * This event leads to the War of the Dragons, where the Five Nations unite to help drive off the dragons of the Chromatic Flight, which Tiamat leads * The Hero of Odyssey, Aldmeria and Highlord Damien Silverford get help from Bahamut, the Dragon Deity, and Akatosh, the Dragon God of Time, and successfully drive Tiamat back into her realm, saving the land from her wrath